Xiaolin Prophecy
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: [Xiaolin ShowdownxTMNT xover]Kimiko and another Xiaolin Dragon are a part of a prophecy that involves them leaving their dimension behind[ALOT BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS]?Kimx?,ChasexOCx?
1. Chapter 1

Pastawoman: I came up with this idea…

Lasagnagirl: You wrote it too, duh…

Pastawoman: You supervised…

Lasagnagirl: No I listened to music.

Pastawoman: Big difference….

Lasagnagirl: We do not own Xiaolin Showdown or TMNT, but we do own our OC Sam…

---------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Sam's POV:

I sat there, a frown on my lips; Rai was being as perverted as ever.

"Come on Sam," he whined, "please."

"No," I gritted my teeth.

"Please," he said walking beside me.

"Why do you want to make out with me of all girls?" I asked.

"You're hot," he grinned.

"Is that all," I said turning the corner.

"I beg you," he said.

"No," I said, as soon as I made it outside the temple I started to run.

"Ah, who needs you?" Rai called.

"Anyone but you!" I called back. I walked into the garden and sat on the ground, the sun setting, I had left the life as a foster child. It was strange, living happily with parents for the first six years of my life in New York City, and then…everything goes down the drain, my mom became pregnant again…and then something happened to me, I found my Xiaolin Powers, I just didn't know it at the time. My parents became ashamed of me and sent me to foster care, breaking my spirit. I lived in foster care for nine years, and then I met Master Fung, who told me of my destiny…then I met other people like me.

"My friend Sam," Omi said running out of the temple, "it is time for dinner."

"Thanks Omi," I smiled, a blush appeared on his face. I remember when I came here, Omi told me I was prettier than some chick named Dyris, the other two boys agreed. Me a girl who is five foot two inches tall, short wavy light brown hair, pale skin, and unusual violet eyes, pretty, then Rai started to talk about how curvy I was.

I followed Omi to the dining room, and sat next to my best friend Kimiko. I smiled thinking about her first inpression on me, she was so pissed that I was getting all the guys attention, but when I told her that I didn't want it, we became close friends. I told her about the personality that I wanted in my dream guy. She told me that she liked no one, yeah, I was surprised too, she seriously needs love…but I won't interfere. I want a guy who is shy, but not as shy as I am...yeah, I'm Really shy, but when I get to know people, I'm not as shy anymore. When I first met these guys, I didn't say a word for the first week.

"Tonight, chicken and rice," Omi declared.

"Wow, chicken and rice," I said sarcastically.

"So, Sam, you're still up to going to New York?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course," I grinned. Suddenly Dojo slithered in with the scroll, oh joy, a Shen-gong-wu hunt.

"You ladies might as well reschedule your plans; we're going on a Shen-gong-wu hunt," Dojo announced. You guys need to know how scared of Dojo I was when I first met him…think of people who are seriously afraid of spiders, and go to their mom or dad for help, ten times worse. He scared me that bad, mainly all reptiles did, all but alligators and turtles…I never understood why.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"The ring of portals, one of the most dangerous of the Shen-gong-wu, and it is a part of some nifty prophecy," Dojo smiled.

"Do you know of the prophecy?" Omi said.

"No he doesn't, but I do," Master Fung said stepping inside, "and I must speak to Samantha and Kimiko alone." Omi got a really sad expression on his face, and Rai and Clay shrugged and left while Omi sadly followed.

"You two must now learn why you are the only female Xiaolin Dragons, Kimiko the Dragon of Fire; you were chosen to wield this power for a reason, your part of the prophecy is very easy to accomplish, and Samantha you were the Dragon of Spirit and Song for a reason as well, but you must learn from the prophecy," Master Fung said.

"What is the prophecy?" Kimiko asked.

"Two mortal Dragons, two warriors, each must learn, and teach…but will find love in a force that is opposite, yet alike, but darkness will find its vengeance and cause pain between the four, only their love shall prevail, a child of light shall be born, their father not their father," Master Fung said.

"The last part was confusing," I said, tilting my head.

"That last part is confusing, but I know which of you two will bear the child of light," Master Fung said.

"Who?" Kimiko asked.

"Samantha," Master Fung turning his head to her.

"What, so I have to bear a child of a man that is their father, but isn't their father," I said confused.

"Their father will be of Darkness, but the one that they claim as their father is not, he will be of light but must hide in darkness to escape the darkness," Master Fung said.

"Well, I wrote everything down," Dojo said, "you were talking so slowly that it was easy to write, especially that answer to Sammy's question," Dojo stated.

"That is why I said it slowly," Master Fung said turning to leave.

"That was weird," Kimiko said, "that was why we were the only two girl Xiaolin Dragons chosen, a prophecy, and Dojo didn't know about it."

"Even some things were hidden from me," he said.

"Well, I don't like the idea that I will bear a man of evil's child, I wonder who the man is," I said.

"It is like, we're branded, I wonder who the warriors will be," Kimiko said.

"Omi, Clay, and Raimundo you must not go on this Shen-gong-wu retrieval," Master Fung said to the boys as we walked out.

"But Master Fung, those two are girls, they cannot get anything that involves a prophecy," Omi protested.

"Even a prophecy that they were apart of," Master Fung inquired.

"Prophecies usually involve boys, they are girls how can they be a part of it," Rai protested.

"Ask Grand Master Dashi," Master Fung stated. Clay nodded looking our way.

"See you lil' ladies soon," he said.

"Bye Clay," I said walking up to him giving him a hug.

"Bye Omi," I kneeled down to his level and gave him a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Bye Rai," I said standing up giving him a hug.

"Hey, why does Omi get the kiss," he protested, I sighed giving him a kiss on the cheek then Clay two on the cheek.

"Thanks Sammy," Clay blushed, I smiled as I watched Kimiko do the same.

"We will see you soon," Master Fung said.

"How soon?" Kimiko asked.

"When you're twenty-three, when the child learns to walk and talk, just don't forget us," he said.

"Wait…" I said.

"Supplies have been packed, and the Ring of Portals made you two, and the three Heylin side members a part of the world you will be going to, with places to stay, belongings, and money…you must get jobs on your own," he said. I turned to the boys, who were gaping, I nodded.

"You have also been given some Shen-gong-wu, and training scrolls, and Dojo will be with you," Master Fung continued.

"We'll miss you," I said, tears flowing. I took one long look at each of them getting an image of them all in my mind, before leaving.

"Okay, so we are Fifteen now, you're Gemini and I'm Aries," Kimiko said.

"What do our Zodiac Signs have to do with this?" I asked putting stuff in the Manta Ray.

"I have no idea," Kimiko said settling in the Manta Ray, at the driver's seat.

"Okay that's everything," Dojo grinned, slithering into my lap after I got comfortable.

"I can't believe we'll be gone so long," I said.

"Yeah, eight years," Dojo yawned.

"And they expect us to live on our own," Kimiko said.

"I'll just change into a parent," Dojo said.

"With green skin?" I asked.

"I just mastered to prevent that, so it's okay," he said glaring.

"Why us?" Kimiko asked.

"Dashi saw each of the chosen ones in a dream, and he saw your futures," Dojo said.

"Oh," we said.

"Here's our stop, and look, Chase Young, the hag, and Jack Spicer are here…and the Ring of Portals is activating," Dojo said.

"Okay, go into it," Kimiko said.

"Yes, go into it," Dojo said.

"OMG, I don't think I can do this," I cried.

"Take deep breathes," Dojo said. We entered the light, a strange feeling went through my body, the Heylin trio had already entered the portal, and I felt like puking, the feeling quickly stopped when we appeared outside the familiar city of…

"New York," Kimiko whispered, "but why here?"

"I don't know about you, but I need to puke," I said leaning over holding myself up by grabbing my legs.

"I don't know, but just take deep breathes," Kimiko said rubbing my back.

"Has this like happened to you before," I asked following her instructions.

"No," she said, I heard her taking deep breathes.

"Let's get moving," Dojo said.

"Okay," I said, "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!" I shrunk the Manta Ray pocket sized.

"Okay, let's use the Golden Tiger Claws," Kimiko grinned.

"Just be careful, do it in some ally, near this address," Dojo said holding up a sheet of paper, Kimiko read it nodding.

"Okay," she smiled, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

I grabbed Dojo and jumped into the vortex, followed by Kimiko, we landed in some ally next to the address we were looking for.

"A store?" I asked, "What are we going to do with a store?"

"To make money," Dojo said, "maybe we can sell some of your art."

"You think so," Kimiko and I smiled.

"Of course, now let's go inside before a Gang comes or something," Dojo said pulling out a key.

"Master Fung was right," I whispered, "Everything we need is here, and I'm going upstairs."

"I'll go with ya," Kimiko said.

"We need to get our bags out of the Manta Ray and change them to their regular size," I said.

"I'll be in the bathroom working on my human look," Dojo said slithering on to my shoulder.

"Okay," Kimiko grinned. We walked into a two roomed apartment, mainly because Dojo only slept on a pillow, all the furniture was there. I pulled out the Manta ray, pulling out our small luggage, and turned it into its normal small size and then, made our bags their normal size.

"Hey, they got our stuff in the right bedrooms," Kimiko said walking out of a bedroom.

"I guess this one is mine," I grinned walking inside, it fit me, a mixture of forest green and cream on the walls, my comfy bed from my foster family was here dark purple comforter and pillows, stereo system, CDs, records, and tapes, lamps, dressers, my personal belongings, books, and all my clothes were there. What surprised me were the computer, ipod, and cell phone.

"I got extra," I gasped.

"So did I," Kimiko walked in, "nice comforter."

"Thanks," I grinned, I suddenly noticed a door next to the closet door; I opened it to revile a bathroom that connected to Kimiko's room.

"We share a bathroom," I said.

"Ah, who cares," she grinned.

Suddenly a man with raven hair, sunkissed skin, green eyes, and looked about thirty-five walked in, but man was he muscular.

"What do you think?" his voice sounded like Dojo.

"Wow, you look attractive," Kimiko said a grin on her face.

"I agree," I smiled.

"And I didn't look attractive before," boy did he sound offended.

"No, you were a handsome dragon, I just thought you wouldn't look this good," I said.

"Oh that changes everything," he grinned.

"You could be Rai's Dad," Kimiko giggled.

"Yeah, but Rai's Dad has to be smexier than Rai," I said.

"Smexier?" Dojo asked.

"Smexy means sexy, but to me, its better," I grinned.

"Wait, you think Rai's smexy?" Kimiko asked.

"A pinch," I said pinching my index and thumb on my left hand together.

"So, uhh...What should we call the store?" Dojo asked, wanting to change to subject.

"How about…the Xiaolin Central?" Kimiko asked.

"Too, I-want-the-Heylin-side-to-find-us," I said.

"Okay, then you think of something Sam," Kimiko said.

"Umm…how about…Dojo's Art and Music Studio?" I grinned.

"Why put Dojo's name on it?" Kimiko asked.

"I am pretty great," Dojo said polishing his nails.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," I said.

"Let's do more thinking in the morning," Kimiko stretched.

"Yeah, that dimensional shift has got me tired," I said.

"Night," Kimiko said entering the bathroom.

"Night," I said shoving Dojo out.

"Night, and not so fast," Dojo said as he was being shoved.

"Shut up, I want to sleep," I yawned closing the door.

I was too tired to slip out of my Xiaolin Robes, so I just slipped off my shoes and curled up under the covers. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------

Lasagnagirl: Rai is WAY more than a pinch smexy!

Pastawoman: That's your opinion…

Lasagnagirl: SHUT IT!

Pastawoman: No…

Lasagnagirl: R&R before I kill my sister…and tell us if you think Rai is smexy…or not…flames allowed…

Pastawoman: You wouldn't kill me? Would you?

Lasagnagirl: Maybe…(pulls out cheese wheel of doom)

Pastawoman: (runs for her life) AH!


	2. Chapter 2

Pastawoman: YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW!

Lasagnagirl: Yeah, we feel unloved right know

Pastawoman: We don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or TMNT, but we do own Sam

------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Kimiko's POV:

I woke up to the worst noise coming from the kitchen, I groaned and rolled over.

"Kimiko," Sam peaked from the bathroom, her hair was wet and she smelled of lavender and lilac.

"Wha?" I moaned.

"Dojo wants you to take a shower, and come for breakfast," she said, I looked up, she was in a navy blue shirt that had the words 'Easily Distracted' on it, and a pair of light blue jeans, she was barefoot, her brunette hair clung to her heart shaped face…how I wished to be that pretty, she said we are equally beautiful, she is going to be proven wrong someday.

"Okay, just tell him to stop singing," I groaned.

"I already tried," she said a frown on her lips.

"He can be so annoying," I said getting out of bed.

"Nice room, but it's a little to, 'I'm the type of girl who wears pink all the time'…Kimiko, how can you like this color," she groaned. My room was mostly pink, but it also had a lot of black.

"Just go shut Dojo up," I said.

"Alright," she said raising her hands walking out of the bathroom into her own room. I sighed and got ready to take a shower, after my shower I put on a red shirt that said 'Princess/Brat' with a picture of a crown, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. I walked out of the bathroom hearing that Dojo had stopped singing; I sighed in relief, and walked to the kitchen. On the table were toast, eggs, bacon, waffles, bagels, butter, jam, and tea. Sam was sitting next to Dojo in his disguised form, he didn't look to happy.

"Hey Kimiko," Sam grinned.

"Sorry I woke you," Dojo mumbled.

"Oh it's okay," I smiled, "we need to get the store ready for business."

"She's right, we need to do all the stuff," Sam said.

"I took care of it this morning, we have stocks, and I decided to stick with Dojo's Art and Music Studio, all we need to do is put up a sign," he grinned.

"Cool," I said.

"You two will be my honored employees, and the basement, strictly for training," he said.

"Oh, why would we want to go to the basement anyways?" Sam asked.

"To rent it out," he stated.

"Oh fine," we pouted.

"Plus there is an antique shop next door," he grinned.

"That's cool, you know how much Sam and I are into retro," I said.

"So, when will the stock arrive?" Sam asked.

"It arrived early, all we need to put you two's art on display, and organize the music," Dojo said.

"I'll handle the music," Sam announced.

"Then that leaves me to the art work," I said. We began to dig into the food, when there was a knock on the door to the ally.

"You two go get it," Dojo said, still eating.

"Okay," Sam said. We rushed down the stairs and opened the door. A man and a woman stood there.

"Hi," I said a small smile on my face.

"Hi, I live next door," the woman smiled a gentle motherly smile.

"Uh…hi," Sam said shyly.

"Sorry, she's really shy when she meets new people," I smiled, "she'll be really talkative when you get to know her."

"Well, that's okay," the man said with a thick Brookline accent.

"Do you two live on your own?" the woman asked in shock.

"No, we have a foster father, he's just upstairs," I smiled, "my name is Kimiko, and this is Samantha, or Sam." I stuck my hand out to shake the woman's hand.

"April," she said, "and this guy here is Casey."

"Cool," I said.

"So, what is your foster father's name?" she asked.

"It is kinda funny, his name is Dojo," I said, scratching the back of my head. The two had the strangest looks on their faces…and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's a nice name," April said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, he's pigging out right now," Sam giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know, I'll be visiting your shop," April said, "it was nice meeting you." We said good bye and watched as they left.

"Well, let's get to work," I sighed.

-That Night-

"So…hungry!" Sam whined, "I want food!"

"Where are those pizzas Dojo ordered?" I asked.

"I got them," Dojo walked in the apartment, "why did you girls want three pizzas?"

"We're extra hungry…duh," Sam said.

"Yeah," I said, "besides, we don't want your soup surprise."

"WILL YOU EVER LET ME LIVE THAT DOWN!" Dojo shouted.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Are there any Shen-gong-wu here?" Sam asked.

"Yep, mostly in this area," he said.

"Whopty dinkle doo," I said.

"Ooo, can we eat on the fire escape?" Sam asked.

"Be careful…and don't use your Xiaolin Powers unless they're Heylin side," Dojo said.

"Okay," we sighed.

"He's worse than Clay, and he's like our brother," Sam whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dojo shouted.

"PUT THE MIND READING CONCH AWAY!" I yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO YOU…PERSON!" Dojo shouted.

"Nice comeback," Sam snickered.

"SAMMY, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dojo shouted.

-April's POV-

"Those two are nice," Casey said.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's odd that their foster father's name is Dojo," I said skeptically.

"No," he shrugged; I sighed and began to dust one of the many antiques in my shop.

"I gotta go, I'm meeting up with Raph tonight," Casey said.

"You better not kill anyone," I said, waving the duster in his face.

"I WON'T!" he laughed. I sighed as I watched him leave, he better not kill anyone.

I closed my shop, and walked to my apartment, I noticed that Donnie was standing there, and the window was open, and hysterical laughter reached my ears.

"New neighbors?" he asked.

"Yeah, two girls, and their foster father," I said, "have you met any person named Dojo?"

"No," Don said, "have you?"

"Their foster father is named Dojo," I stated.

"Okay," he said.

"_I remember your first Shen-Gong-Wu hunt," _Kimiko's voice laughed, _"you were so, what do we do, who is that, why is there a dragon here?"_

"_Not funny,"_ Sam's voice whined, _"I had no idea what I was doing! And how was I supposed to know that Dojo wasn't the only dragon!"_

"_We should have told you, but no, Rai thought it best for you to find out on your own,"_ Kimiko groaned.

"Okay, what are they talking about?" I asked.

"_Well, at least you weren't laughing at me like he and Omi were," _Sam said, _"sometimes they made me wonder."_

-Sam's POV-

I glared at Kimiko, she was so frustrating at times, I took a bite of the slice of pizza I was eating, and gave her the silent treatment.

"Sammy, you know I was just kidding," she laughed.

"You didn't have to say that," I muttered.

"Okay, I whispered that you were an idiot at times, and I'm sorry," she hugged me, "forgive me?" I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Of course," I giggled.

-Jack Spicer's POV-

This place is good, nice and quiet, why are we here anyways?

"Jack do you realize you said that out loud?" Wuya sneered at me.

"Okay, well why are we here?" I asked.

"To gain new allies," Chase said, turning to me, "and to complete the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Wuya and I asked.

"I'm glad I'm the only one here who knows about it," he laughed. I just stood there dumb.

"Spicer, keep moving," Chase hissed at me.

"What ever, I just don't get why I'm here," I said.

"You are here because we told you to," Wuya grinned.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked. Jack screamed, and hid behind Wuya.

"Hello Hun," Chase grinned.

------------------------------

Pastawoman: PLEASE, WE BEG YOU TO…

Lasagnagirl: R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pastawoman: Okay, next chapter will be like with April and Casey's POV type thing…**_

_**Lasagnagirl: Yeah, hehehe**_

**_Pastawoman: WE DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN, TMNT, OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED, BUT WE DO OWN SAM!

* * *

_**

Chapter 3:

-Sam's POV-

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, we had just closed about fifteen minutes ago, and Dojo was giving us a lecture.

"You two need to learn, not to socialize," he said.

"We weren't the ones flirting," I said.

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING, I WAS…okay, I was flirting," he chuckled nervously.

"You know what, we really need a night out Sam," I looked at Kimiko.

"No, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed," I said, yawning.

"Too bad," Kimiko said dragging me upstairs, "you need to get ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"A new Club, for teens is having its grand opening tonight…so we got to go!" Kimiko said.

"Fine, I'll go," I sighed.

"That's the spirit," she grinned pushing me into my room, and throwing and outfit in with me.

I looked at it, and I nearly fainted. It consisted of a black leather micro mini skirt; with a dark violet tube top that showed a lot of my midriff.

"KIMIKO, I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" I shrieked.

"You are and you're going to like it," she demanded, I sighed and put it on.

I walked into the room to see Kimiko in a blood red micro mini skirt, and a black tube top the same style as mine; she was in a pair of black boots.

"Okay, here," she handed me a pair of dark violet Mary Janes, and I put them on.

"Now, your makeup," she said dragging me to the bathroom, I groaned when she pulled out the straitner, and began to straiten my hair…after she was done with that, she put on my makeup…and jewelry, I wanted to scream…it was too much…

"Okay, It's my turn," she pushed me out of the bathroom, and I heard her humming as she did…whatever she was doing…

It took her thirty minutes until we put on some trench coats over our outfits, and left.

"Kimiko, I'll get you for this," I said darkly.

"I'll be waiting," she giggled.

I glared at her, and we continued walking, the thing is the club had quite a line when we arrived, we got in line and began to talk about, our boring random lives.

"So, what do you miss the most?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmm…definitely not Rai's flirting," I laughed. The line was quickly moving and we found ourselves at the front…

"You two are good," the man said allowing us to enter. When we entered the sound of loud music reached my ears…it was Cascada's song Miracle…I'm not a big fan of her work…but it has a good beat.

"Man, is this place rockin'," I looked at Kimiko, as if though she was insane.

"Miss, may I take your coat," I looked at the man, and reluctantly took off the trench coat.

Man, guys were on us like starving dogs…and well, it scared me.

"Miss, may I have this dance," I looked at this one guy, and frankly…I despised fancy pants types.

"No thanks," I smiled politely and walked into the crowd with Kimiko.

"SAM, KIMIKO!" we turned to see April making her way through the crowd, when she got to us, she was out of breath.

"Hey, April," I laughed nervously.

"Okay, what are you wearing?" she asked looking at us, with a slight motherly glare.

"I made her wear it," Kimiko said, "hehehe, sorry, but I was just excited."

"Well, most men here are monsters," April looked at us though she was our mom.

"We know," I said from experience, Chase Young is a monster, even though other girls describe him as a god.

"Well, why are you here?" she asked.

"Basically having no fun," I said, "the people who go on stage suck."

"I KNOW!" Kimiko rushed off somewhere, I had no idea where, but I felt sudden dread.

"I'm doomed," I groaned.

Kimiko reappeared with a slight smirk and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the stage…at least I don't suffer from stage fright.

"What am I doing?" I whispered.

"Singing 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch," Kimiko said handing me the mike.

I only have this to say…GOD I HATE MY LIFE!

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

So far so good, and I better keep it that way…okay, who is that guy standing next to Casey…in the white…hmm…HE'S STARING AT ME!

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

Okay, the crowd is cheering, and…it can't be that Jack Spicer is here…OMG IT IS SPICER, THAT MEANS…Chase is also here, damn!

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

I ignored every thing I saw, and just sang, I didn't care if Jack was here…but I did care that Chase was here…it has to do with the prophecy I think.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

Okay, applause…now I can get off the stage before…oh never mind.

"Hello young dragon," I looked at Chase, his reptilian eyes showed me very bad vibes.

"Goodbye Chase," I said trying to walk past him.

"Now, now, you must give an encore for such a beautiful performance, my little bird," okay he's been calling me that like forever.

"No thanks," I said making my way past him. A thought of shortly before we came here gave me shivers…he tried to get me to join the Heylin side.

-Flashback-

He was pinning me to a wall, in his dragon form, licking my face with his long forked tongue.

I whimpered I never fully got over my fears of Chase, since when I first met him…he had been staring at me, with the creepiest look…of lust.

"It would be all yours if you just say the word," he hissed. Hmm…

"I wouldn't join the Heylin side, even if I did like you," I growled, "I HATE YOU!"

"You will not shake me off so easily," he purred, bringing one of his clawed hands up my shirt, making me shudder…why was he doing this to me?

"STOP!" I cried, trembling.

"But my little bird, I was hoping that you liked it," he whispered.

"CHASE YOUNG, RELEASE OUR FRIEND!" Omi shouted.

"Until we meet again, my little bird," Chase hissed before running off.

-End flashback-

"You will not shake me off that easily, young one," that was all he said before turning in the other direction.

"Thank heavens," I muttered.

"GIRL THAT WAS AWESOME, YOU LIVENED UP THE PLACE!" Kimiko squealed, hugging me.

"Oh, no prob," I said, "Just don't make me do it again."

"But you're the Dragon of Song," she pouted, "You must bring the joy of music everywhere."

"Did somebody spike your punch?" I asked.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" she giggled.

"Kimiko, maybe I should take you home," I suggested, she had the strangest look on her face.

"I WANT TO DANCE TILL I CAN'TS DANCE NO MORES!" she shouted. Yup, somebody spiked her punch.

"Kimiko, lets go," I grabbed her arm a pulled her. That's when my cell chose to ring.

"Dojo," I answered, "something's wrong with Kimiko."

"_Well, I'm doing the Shen-gong-wu, boogie_," Dojo said, in discomfort.

"Okay, which one is it?" I asked.

"_The…umm…Symbol of Friendship, this wu you need to find,_" Dojo said.

"Why?" I asked.

"_It shows you where you allies are, and it's located in that club,_" he said.

"Great," I groaned, "I'll get it, and we'll be back soon." I hung up my cell, and sighed.

"Kimiko, we're on a Shen-gong-wu hunt," I said.

"REALLY! WHICH ONE IS IT? JUSTIN TEMBERLAKE?" she asked, somebody is going to die tonight.

"No," I groaned, and watched as Jack made his way to the stage.

"Oh, no," I whispered, "Kimiko, you go to the ladies room, okay?"

"Okey Dokey!" she said before going to the restroom.

I ran towards the stage, and I saw it, and we were lucky it wasn't being used…but before I could touch it, somebody pulled me back.

"HEY!" I cried.

"What do you think you're doing?" it was Casey.

"Its official business," I hoped he bought that.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"I'm serious, that guy," I pointed at Jack, "Okay, not totally that guy…but he's EVIL I tell you, EVIL!"

"Did somebody spike your punch?" he asked.

"No, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ANY PUNCH!" I cried. He let me go, and he looked me over, carefully.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" oh, great, now I have a Dad.

"KIMIKO MADE ME WEAR THIS!" that got Jack's attention.

"How do I know that you're tellin' that truth?" Casey asked.

"That I've fighting the urges to throw ever single guy, who has been flirting with me…out…a…window," I said, "now can I go."

"Sure," he said walking off, to some other guy in gangster clothes. I sighed and sprinted to the stage.

"Oh, isn't it Chase's little bird," Jack laughed, "it's too late, I already have the wu."

"Not, for long," I glared.

"Oh, really," he said, "wait, let me do…"

"YOU DID THAT TO OMI, YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Kimiko shouted, looking a lot better.

"I THOUGHT I SPIKED YOUR PUNCH!" Jack squealed.

"Okay, so, we got to get the wu away from him?" she asked.

"Duh," I said.

"Then let's do this," she said, lunging at Jack.

"I GIVE UP!" man we haven't even started, and he drops the wu in front of him. I took that moment I grabbed the wu, and so did...Chase Young.

"Samantha, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, we will use no Shen-gong-wu," he smirked, "you choose the challenge."

"A singing competition, if I beat you, you can't call me your little bird anymore," I said.

"And if I win, you will have to join the Heylin side," he said.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" we shouted.

Let's just say, everyone was surprised by the sudden change of scenery…and April and Casey…kinda recognized me in my Wudia Warrior uniform.

"Okay, age before beauty," he said, grabbing the mike, if he's trying to flatter me, it isn't working.

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Chorus

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know (2x) Chorus

That was the worst sound anyone has ever heard…Chase might look good, but he sure as heck doesn't sound good. Okay, I'm next, what should I sing…hmm…I KNOW!

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Kimiko was jumping up and down, maybe she hasn't fully recovered yet…oh wait; she always does that when I win a Showdown.

"You have won, Samantha," Chase looked, rejected by loosing. He walked off, and he talked to some guy in the corner, and that feeling of dread came back.

"OKAY, somebody talk," we looked at April, and laughed nervously.

"It was magic," I said.

"Something tells me there is more to this," she looked at us, Casey and HOW MANY GUYS IN GANGSTER CLOTHES DO THEY KNOW! Four guys, all wearing gangster clothes, I don't mind, but how many of their friends do they know, wear them. Well, they were leaving.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, over tea," Kimiko said.

April smiled and nodded, and walked off.

"I hope Dojo is up to telling her the truth," I said.

"Yeah, me too," she said.

* * *

_**Pastawoman: THANK YOU NUTCASE71733 FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**Lasagnagirl: THANK YOU, THANK YOU (continues for about two days) THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Pastawoman: PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR TMNT, BUT WE DO OWN OUR OC SAM!

* * *

**_

Chapter 4:

-April's POV-

"You guys really think we should check it out?" I asked.

"We think the purple dragons will be there, I mean, it's a club," Raph said.

"For teenagers, they won't be selling any alcoholic beverages," I said, "why would they be there?"

"We have no idea," I looked at Mikey and sighed.

"You guys have become more complicated," I said, I had a feeling they were hiding something, because Leo and Don weren't there.

"Where are Don and Leo?" Casey asked.

"They said they would be here in a few minutes," Mikey said. When his shell cell rang, I suddenly had some odd feeling.

"Hello?" he answered, "okay, we'll be right there."

"What's going on?" I asked, "Its broad-day-light."

"Purple Dragons," Mikey said, "robbing a store, in the middle of the day, with some dragon like creature, a lady, and some guy with blood read hair…oh, and wild cats, lots and lots of wild cats."

"WHAT?" Raph shouted.

-Leo's POV-

"So, you called Mikey," Don said.

"I think we should check this out," I said, "something doesn't feel right about this."

"Chase, why are we here, we should…" the woman was cut off by the Dragon.

"Wuya, we don't have time to search, we need to get this artifact, and we need it now," the dragon hissed.

"But, we need to see if any of those Xiaolin losers, followed us," the red headed boy whined.

"Spicer, I have no time for you crying for your mommy, GROW SOME BACK BONE!" the dragon shouted.

"He's harsh," Don said, "I mean, why yell at him?"

"Chase Young, are you sure it's here?" Hun asked.

"I'm positive," the dragon said, suddenly changing his form, into a man, "very positive."

"Chase, if I had all my power I would be so, kicking your butt," the woman hissed.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"So, you have to live with this," Hun asked.

"Every day," Chase said.

"Guys, we got here as so…" I cut Mikey off.

"We need to find out what we are going up against," I said, "something tells me this is something big."

"WE FOUND IT!"

"What in the…" Raph murmured as they ran out the store with a stone slab.

"Why would they steal that?" Mikey asked, "Weren't they stealing any money?"

"Something tells me that this involves something more than money," I said, "so much more."

"Are we still checkin' out that new club tonight?" Mikey asked.

"Something tells me that would probably be a good idea," I said.

"So, we better be getting ready then," Mikey chirped before running back in the direction of April's apartment.

-Five hours later-

-April's POV-

"We're going with you," I said.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"I know it's dangerous, but I think we should, something isn't right about all this, we need to find out who this Chase Young guy is," I said, "I mean, at first he was a dragon, then he turned into a man…"

"I don't get it either, but are you sure," I looked a Don.

"I'm positive," I said, "and Casey's coming too."

"I ain't going," Casey said, "I don't want anything to do with this."

"Come on Casey," I sighed, "you want to bust some skulls don't you."

-At the club/ Casey's POV-

"I can't believe she talked me into this," I growled.

"Is that, those two are going to get a piece of my mind," I watched as April storm off into the crowd, and I saw it.

"What are those two wearing?" I asked aloud, staring at April's new neighbors, I went to their store earlier, and man did Sam look cranky…now she looks nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Don; the others were looking for any signs of those punks in the crowd.

"April's new neighbors, they are wearing…let's just say if they were my kids, I would ground them if they were wearing that anywhere," I said. I watched as Kimiko took off to the direction of the Karaoke sign ups, basically everybody who did that could not sing…at all. Of course I hoped that Kimiko was a better singer.

I was surprised when she dragged Sam on stage instead. Don was amazed, I mean amazed when she started singing, she even looked at him…hehe, I think he likes her. Then I notice her get nervous, yeah, she saw something in some direction that made her start to worry, and that made me worry also. When she finished she got the biggest applause, and she walked off stage.

-April's POV-

Is that, one of the guys that Leo was talking about, I looked at some guy talking to Sam; she seemed really tense around him. I sighed in relief when he walked off, and Kimiko appeared, so I shrugged it off.

-Casey's POV-

Don decided to go look for some of those punks, so I was talking to Leo that is…

"It's one of those three," he glared in the direction of a red headed guy, he was pale…I notice Sam going after him, and that made me worried…what if he hurt her?

I charged after her, and took a hold of her waist.

"HEY!" she cried.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Its official business," she said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"I'm serious, that guy," she pointed at the guy Leo pointed out, "okay, not totally that guy…but he's EVIL I tell you, EVIL!" I began to suspect something.

"Did somebody spike your punch?" I asked, my fatherly side kicking in.

"No, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD ANY PUNCH!" she shouted, so I let go, and acted like I hadn't seen what she was wearing.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" I demanded.

"KIMIKO MADE ME WEAR THIS!" we got the red head's attention. I believed her, but I wanted to make sure.

"How do I know that you're tellin' the truth?" I asked.

"That I've fighting the urges to throw ever single guy, who has been flirting with me out…a…window, now can I go?" she asked.

"Sure," I said walking back to Leo, watching her every move.

I found this funny, but when Kimiko appeared she made the guy squirm and drop something.

-Leo's POV-

Who is this girl, and how does she know them? I watched as she grabbed something along with Chase Young…then he called out some kind of challenge. What surprised me was the deal that they made…he called her his little bird, and what exactly is the Heylin side?

Then the scenery began to change, and he was trying to flatter her, I notice that Casey was pretty upset buy this, but she didn't seemed fazed…he sang In the End, and I found myself covering where my ears would be…he was so…bad.

Then she sang Listen to Your Heart, perfectly, I heard her sing the first time, but she wasn't this good…but I don't get how she knew Chase Young.

"Okay, something is up with those two," April said, "I think I can get it out of them."

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, walking off when the scenery changed back to normal.

She talked to them sternly, and they seemed kind of nervous, but April came back smiling.

"They said they'll tell me tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, tomorrow it is, now…CAN WE BUST SOME HEADS?" I stared at Casey.

"Just don't kill anybody," April sighed.

"We'll catch you guys later," Raph and Casey ran off, and that made me wonder…why am I still alive with a brother like Raphael?

* * *

**_PLEASE R&R!_**


End file.
